kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chou Sou
Chou Sou was a Zhao General and the Strategist for the Hou Ken Army. He was slain by Tou in 244 B.C during the Battle of Bayou. Appearance He had a small goatee, long dark hair and a mole on his forehead. Personality Chou Sou had a tactical and calm personality that was needed for a good strategist. History Story Battle of Bayou Arc Chou Sou was first seen arriving with Hou Ken and the other generals at Bayou and compliments Kou Son Ryuu on leading the Zhao advance guard. He notes the field disadvantage for the Qin cavalry and mentions that they also can't turn their attention to the besieged city so the only course of action is to meet Ou Ki on the field. Watching the Battle of Bayou from the Zhao HQ, he comments that brute force alone will not be enough to defeat Ri Haku and goes on to mention the specialty of each Zhao general, noting that with them in the lead, the Zhao army has no weaknesses. Chou Sou notices the Qin left army charging and wonders why they would do such a thing. He notices that the Hi Shin Unit has been caught by Fuu Ki's 300 elite bodyguards, predicting their doom and comments on how one-sided the battle looks in Zhao's favor. Chou Sou sweats slightly at the sight of the Hi Shin Unit pushing towards Fuu Ki but is relieved when Fuu Ki puts some distance between himself and the Qin. Upon the death of Fuu Ki, he sends out a retreat signal to the entire force and pulls back the left Zhao army. Back at the Zhao army HQ, he meets with the other generals and states that Fuu Ki's loss is greater than the destruction of the Qin left the army. He ponders how this affects the army before answering Shou Mou on Hou Ken's whereabouts. When Shou Mou mocks their commander-in-chief, he warns the Zhao general not to forget himself, mentioning that the army's morale is held firm by the might Hou Ken represents. Kou Son Ryuu asks him of the battle plans for the next day and he says that they will focus on destroying the Qin left the army and then hands over the remnants of the Fuu Ki Army to Ri Haku as the Zhao center. The goal of this is to keep Mou Bu occupied while they destroy the left Qin army but after Ri Haku loses to Mou Bu, he assigns Kou Son Ryuu to support the center. When that plan failed, he takes responsibility for it and informs the other generals that they will use the left Zhao army to attack Mou Bu from the rear the next time he charges their center army and gives Shou Mou the task of killing the Qin general. On the fourth day, he worries about the timing of the attack against Mou Bu's charge and hopes the left army keeps to the time. As Mou Bu's army reaches the halfway mark, he is about to give the signal to strike when he sees, to his shock, the other Qin armies charging the Zhao headquarters. Surprised that Ou Ki has committed his entire army to an offense, he notes that the Qin commander-in-chief will suffer if his plan fails. Admitting his inability to counter Ou Ki's battle plans, Chou Sou orders the headquarters moved to the forest region behind them. In the night, he reflects on how difficult it is to keep track of friend and foe in the mountainous region and is disturbed when told that the bodyguard team has lost track of Hou Ken. Chou Sou meets up with Kou Son on the eastern high grounds, telling him that Man Goku went after Hou Ken and he is slightly relieved as none of the other armies are making any moves. As Ou Ki has yet to commit his own army, Chou Sou wonders how he can lure out the Qin great general from his hill headquarters. Upon Hou Ken's return to camp, Chou Sou expresses his relief that he is unharmed and asks that he warn them next time of his departure. Hearing right after Shou Mou's death and Ou Ki's appearance, he ponders over the hidden plan to isolate the Qin general's army and gain victory for Zhao. Using Hou Ken as bait, he lures the armies of Mou Bu and Ryuu Koku into a trap, reducing their forces by half as his men throw large rocks at the Qin still in the narrow valley. His forces surround Mou Bu's army and whittle down the Qin forces until Ou Ki's army appears before him. In response to Tou's cavalry charge and the Qin infantry's advance, Chou Sou orders the left Zhao army to assume defensive stances and is surprised when the infantry changes direction to attack the base camp instead. Sending the 2nd and 3rd divisions to attack the Qin infantry, he is shocked at the news that Ou Ki is leading a charge against them and orders the 1st division to be called back to defend the base camp. Seeing the Ouki’s hasty charge, Chou Sou wonders if he knows of their secret plan and the second Qin infantry charge confirms to him that Ou Ki does know of it. As the Zhao base camp retreats, Chou Sou wonders why Ou Ki accepted the duel with Hou Ken and advises his bodyguards as to the importance of their camp's safety in regards to the war. He notes that Ou Ki is aware of this and has sent a cavalry unit to target them, warning that they should not be taken lightly. Shocked that the Qin cavalry unit has broken past their third formation, Chou Sou and his bodyguards are trapped as they are surrounded by cliffs. He is relieved when Ri Boku's army arrives before he is killed by Tou. Abilities Quotes * "The time for that living legend, Ou Ki, to sink into the Earth... The same Ou Ki who has caused the lands to endlessly quake in fear." (Chapter 169, page 6) Gallery Manga Anime Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Generals Category:Zhao Generals Category:Strategists Category:Zhao Strategists Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Commanders-in-Chief